the meetup
by Toastiearyan1
Summary: after a disaster of a meetup two friends grow even closer than they thought they would


It was a complete disaster. The meet up in new York was awful, full of socially awkward rejects and weebs who couldn't hold a conversation. Chator was in jail for trying to hold hands with a brown girl, while hitler got into a heated argument with waifu about how yellow women are ugly.

Desu sat alone in his room looking out the window, no tears in his eyes but eyes were quite red holding them back.

"I just wanted a meetup with the people who made me happy. I ruined it, all my fault, I could have done better"

He got up and walked over to his computer blue hum in his dark room. There shitpost stayed open, dead….for good. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. Confused to who it was at this time at the night he opened the door to see yuno standing in his doorway, rain dripping from his small brown skin.

"what are you doing here yuno?" yuno had flown across the world for the meetup but hadn't said much during. Desu hadn't thought about him all day and wondered how he found were he lived, but before he asked yuno interrupted

"I don't want you to the ink it's your fault" desu was taken back by what was said by him. "you tried you're best, you just wanted you're friends to be happy, it was their own fault not yours. You had the best intentions in mind"

Desu pondered what he said. "thanks yuno. Would you like to come in yuno?"

Yunos eyes widened at hearing this. "y….yes….id like that a lot" yuno walked in shyly. Glancing at desu living style. So this is how he lived yuno thought to himself. He noticed a small loli statue dressed up as a nazi officer.

"sorry. For the mess that is" desu said a little shy about his messy house "I was very preoccupied with the meetup I didn't think about cleaning"

yuno almost tripped over a pickle but managed to catch himself. "that's alright, I understand I'm not the cleanest guy ever either" this was a lie as yuno was as very clean boy despite being a dirty browner.

Both yuno and desu walked up the stairs of desu house. Yuno looked among the walls of the house and saw many pictures of desu and his family but his focus was strictly on the small white child in the photos which was desu.

"here's my room, don't mind the clothes pile, laundry day is Saturday" desu picked up some clothes and put the in the hamper in the corner of his room. "here have a seat right here" he pulled up his desk chair and desu took a seat on his bed. Yuno just nodded his head and took a seat, noticing shitpost was open on the computer but brought up no mention of it as he knew desu rather talk about something else.

Desu noticed he was looking at the screen and quickly thought of something to say to change Yunos thought "so I never asked you how was your trip over here yuno. Was it long?"

Yuno looked away from the computer and back at desu "it wasn't too bad. Of course it was long but I expected that really. It was the night before that was the worst part. I was nervous" yuno looked away and towards the window, his voice shrunk as he finished his sentence.

Desu noticed his discomfort. "why would you be nervous? Yuno looked back at him with innocent eyes. "we are all friends here...or were friends…" yuno interrupted

"no YOU guys were friends. I was always just there" desu eyes shrunk as he heard these words. "you guys never treated me with respect, but I wanted to fit in so bad"

Desu got up and walked over to yuno, kneeling in front of yuno " yuno we never….. I never meant anything I said to you. It was all jokes" yuno looked up at the face of the man before him. He smiled. Desu had got up and knocked against his desk spilling water he had onto Yunos lap.

"shit! Let me help" desu got up and grabbed a shirt from his hamper and began wiping the water off yuno. Yuno looked down worried

" Stop!"

But before desu could respond his hand rubbed up against Yunos erect girth hidden under his pants. Quickly desu moved his hand and got up. "Yuno!! You're rock hard!?!?"

Yunos whole face turned red as he shot up himself "fuck….im..s..so sorry desu. I leave you alone" he darted to the door his small sand person feet carried his swiftly cross the room but before he could reach the handle desu yelled

"wait….who..who told you where I live. How did you know" yuno stopped and looked back shyly at the ground.

"a….asdas...he messaged me how to find you." yuno looked back at the door pondering if he should just run.

Desu knew it. He had told asdas how he felt towards yuno many times. How he admired his dumb fucking voice and brown skin. Desu looked up and said "it was….nice...your cock…" yuno looked backed shocked and and awed at what he just heard

"wha….what are you saying" desu walked up to the scared man and grabbed his hand from of the door. "I had always had...feelings for you, I just never told you….because I never imagined we would meet"

Yuno looked up at the tall aryan man before him, he'd never imagined a godly figure as such so humble, but Yunos thought was interrupted by desu "can i… see it? Your cock that is" yuno was in shock from what he just heard but as if his hand had a mind of its own he was undoing his pants and began to take out his girthy dick. Desu

Desu looked down and managed to gasp at what he saw, how could such a small man have such a huge dick. It was no match for desu own penis but it was certainly admirable. "I love it" desu said taking it in his hands. Yuno blushed and let out a short yeep as he felt the hands of his friend take hold of his semi erect penis.

Desu looked up into Yunos eyes and they met, neither of them had to utter a word for hey both knew what they wanted. Yuno leaped at desus lips with his own. Desus hand still playing with the now fully erect penis while their tounges danced with one another like two ice skaters in a rink.

Yuno began to take off desus shirt showing a rock hard body which yuno found heavenly. After he took off his own. Their tounges still twirling with one another all the while desu felt yunos cock grow even harder with each moment. Desu lifted yuno up and throw him on the bed in which he began to kiss the Arabs small neck all the while taking off his pants fully.

Desu began kissing down towards his chest, the waist , stopping at his crotch area teasing Yunos dick with the occasional lick of the tounge. Yuno knew what he was doing was bad as gay love was totally haram in Islam but the lust he had was to much. He looked down at desu who looked up at him simply nodding letting him know he was ready.

Desu put his lips around Yunos cock slowly moving down engulfing the whole cock with ease. This wasn't his first rodeo. He came back up witj spit and pre cum dripping from his mouth. He's began to get a groove going as yuno moans more and more with each stroke of his mouth. Rubbing his chest witj one hand while the other atop desus head. Desu took off his own pants and began stroking his own cock while swallowing the one in front of him. "desu..i….im gonna" before he could finish hot white cum spurted inside desus mouth and crept down his throat, warming his neck as it went down.

"im sorry desu… i" desu hushed him and told him it's fine "but now it's my turn" desus eyes looked evil as he flipped yuno over and arched his back. Yuno was shocked but did not protest as this is what he wanted. To be owned by a true alpha cock. Desu mearly spat on his raging cock as lube and eased the tip into Yunos pink asshole. Yuno had not seen desus cock but he could feel that is was massive. With each inch deeper yuno clenched his teeth and grappled the sheets more and more until finally all 9 inches of desus hard cock was filling every space inside Yunos tight asshole.

"im sorry if it hurts, but it will be worth it" yuno could only manage a wry nod before desu began to thrust his cock in and out of Yunos ass. Each thrust picking up speed and tearing Yunos little asshole up.

Desu reached and grabbed Yunos hair, just enough to hold onto as he pounded his ass which desu now claimed as his own. Desu slapped his ass and asked "yuno like that huh you little cock whore" yuno just moaned as he struggled to get out a yes due to the immense pleasure he was feeling.

Desu pulled back on Yunos head so yuno backed arched enough to where his head could be touch by desus. Desu than let go of his hair and quickly grabbed his neck before his head fell back back all the while his cock went in and out of yuno. Desu began to kiss his neck and lips as Yunos eyes curled up into the back of his head due to pure ecstasy. Desu removed his cock and flipped yuno on his back kissing him with burning hot passion while he stroked both their cocks together. Desu got up and thrusted his cock back inside yuno.

Yuno let out a moan so loud it could wake the neighborhood. Desu began to get into a trance like rythum with his strokes into Yunos asshole. He let down one arm to Yunos mouth touching his lips with his fingers as his other lifted Yunos leg over his shoulder and held it there.

Yuno started jacking his hard cock while his prostate was being rammed by desus long member. Yuno closed his eyes and thought this was too good to be true. He opened them to reassure himself he was not dreaming. He felt desus get faster and faster with each thrust. He knew it was almost time.

Desu dropped Yunos legs and pinned Yunos arms above his head with his own, he leaned down and left his head next to yunos. So close to where each others breath sounded like a hurricane. Desu felt the sensation in his cock and let loose a torrent of hot cum inside yunos now raw asshole. Yuno felt the warmth of it inside him, bursting like a dam. Yuno wrapped his legs around desu and accepted it all, kissing desus cheek while doing so.

Desu got up and rolled over to lay parallel to yuno. Both looked at eachother and clutched hands as their heavy breathing still filled the room.

"I loved every minute of it babe" desu said to his sweat soaked cum dumpster. " I loved it too….babe. Yuno couldn't believe it. But he loved it all.

A flash popped up in the dark room and desus monitor comes to life. Someone had finally messaged on shitpost. It was toastie saying "yuno gay"

They both looked at one another and laughed for he had no idea how right he was.

The end


End file.
